


The Son-in-law

by eriliawu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriliawu/pseuds/eriliawu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin在和Arthur交往了4年之后被甩，因为Arthur以为父亲并不赞成他们的恋情。伤心之余Merlin给Uther打了电话...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son-in-law

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Son-in-Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293817) by [Tossukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka). 



> This is a translation of "The Son-in-law" by Tossukka. I don't own the credit the writing original one, and only hope the translation is good enough to convey author's beautiful piece.
> 
> Disclaimer: I also don't own Merlin or any of the characters. They belong to BBC and Shine.
> 
> This is the 1st time I posted anything on AO3, so... go easy on me... please?

“你什么？”Uther问道，难以置信地看着Arthur。他不知道自己是不是听力和理解能力出了什么毛病，也许两者同时有点问题，又或许Arthur刚学了什么Uther听不懂的外语，但是他儿子嘴里说出来的话真是叫他听不懂。 

“我说，我准备好要组建一个家庭安定下来了，父亲。我以为你会很开心的。”

 “当然，但是……”

 “我已经决定结束生命所有你不赞同的恋情，而且也准备好找个好姑娘结婚了。”

 这些话更叫他摸不着头脑了。

 “再说详细点，Arthur，因为我根本就听不明白你在说什么。你跟你的Emrys一直在干的事情不就是在安定下来的意思么？”

 “你知道Merlin？”Arthur说着，脸红了。很显然，Arthur从来没打算让Uther知道那个天知道已经在一起多久了的伴侣。

 “我当然知道，Arthur！我已经知道有至少3年了。说不定都快有4年，不论你怎么看我，我又不是傻子。”

 “父亲，我不是在暗示……”

 “你们住在一起，不是吗？你说要安定下来的时候，我还以为你要说已经向他求婚，并且他也接受了。但是现在你又提到要找个好姑娘！你们俩是不是吵架了，Arthur？”

 Arthur看他的样子好像是这辈子第一次见到父亲似的。

 “怎么说？”Uther急了，“我没一整天的时间讨论你的恋爱情况，赶紧说！”

 “我……我跟他分手了。”

 “什么？为什么？什么时候？”Uther是真的惊诧了，他觉得头痛已经要开始了。他知道Arthur有时候脾气倔强的要命，也会不仔细考虑周全自己的行为，又太看重中别人的想法，但是分手这样的事情就连对他太傻里傻气了。

 “这该不会是因为Bayard说他女儿要结婚了的事情吧，是不是？”Uther必须得问问。

 “呃……是的。我只是……他问你关于我什么时候安定下来的时候，你好像不太开心。”

 Uther决定，他要慢慢说接下去要讲的话，而且要很清楚。

 “Arthur，我一直期望你能来问问我是不是同意带Emrys先生作为你的伴侣来出席这些场合，而且已经有很长一段时间里。你的人生伴侣是个男人，但是从我的角度来说，他受过良好的教育，有份稳定的工作，过去和现在都没有陷入过什么丑闻。跟你青春期约会过的那个叫Sophia的姑娘比起来，我把这个叫做进步。”

 Arthur看上去惊讶万分，但沉默不语。

 “现在告诉我，你到底跟他说什么了，又有什么计划把他追回来？”

 “你……”Arthur终于开口了，这可真是个小小的解脱。至少他还没因为震惊地发现父亲是如此理智而善解人意而把舌头咽下去。Uther很好奇Arthur以为他会有什么反应，但决定最好还是别问。“你希望我跟Merlin复合？”

 “你知不知道我到底松了多大一口气，因为现在我是为数不多的几个古老富有的家族族长，又不需要担心自己的后代有私生子满地乱跑，也没有前任追着要赡养费，更没有女人为了钱要试图嫁进来？你跟Emrys先生的关系这么稳定，而Morgana忙着组建自己的公司来跟我的竞争还比对任何男人都上心，这些不晓得给我省了多少麻烦和纠纷。”

 Arthur还是愣愣地看着Uther，好像对方在说一门外语似的。

 “如果还有那么一丝机会，让你们重新在一起，继续跟他安定下来，那我会非常开心的。给他打个电话，要么过去一趟。带他去吃顿好的，买些鲜花，或者巧克力，或者别的什么你用来弥补过错的东西。跟他道过歉了再跟我说，然后我可以邀请你们两个出席下一个需要我们在场的正式场合。也是时间把他介绍给我们的商业伙伴了。现在，如果你不介意我回去工作的话，就像你应该回去工作一样，别浪费我的时间了。”

 “好的，父亲。”Arthur说着，离开了房间。Uther没说出口，但已经有好长一段时间了，他非常想见见这位Emrys先生，所以Arthur最好能挽回他的心。Arthur有时候是这个星球上最傻乎乎的人，但总体上来说他是个好人，也有获得幸福的权利。照Uther的理论来说，这个Emrys让他很快乐。Uther接着又埋头于工作中，希望他儿子就这一次能有点常识，咽下傲气去道个歉。

 ----

 “你儿子就是个大混球。”

 Uther接过电话眨了眨眼，电话那头的人连句你好或者报上大名都没有，通常人们都是这么打电话的，尤其是一个陌生号码打来的时候。

 “你是谁？”Uther问道。

 “我是Merlin Emrys，那个跟你儿子已经交往了4年的人，我打来是要通知你，你儿子是个混蛋，我简直不敢相信我竟然忍了他这么长时间。你们家是只有他这个样子，还是说有个什么家族基因我没发现？”

 啊，是这位大名鼎鼎的Emrys，他听上去好像喝了不只一点点。如果这就是Merlin通常跟Arthur交流的方式，Uther忽然明白了为什么儿子会对他如此迷恋。

 “我不是要冒犯您，Pendragon先生，但是说真的，他今天竟然有胆子，有胆子打电话来要我回到他身边。是他没把4年当回事，因为什么污七八糟的理由甩了我，然后过了2个星期又跟没事人似的要我回头。什么白痴啊。”

 Uther觉得自己这会儿是不是应该说点什么。

 “你喝多了，Emrys先生？”

 “叫我Merlin，喝得没我希望的那么醉。有些人的工作时间比较固定，明天还得早起。”

 Uther没道破他这会儿可是在办公室里接的电话，而且早上7点就已经到那里了。

 “Arthur是为什么跟你分手的？”

 “他说了一堆关于什么被要求结婚生子延续Pendragon血脉的屁话，谁知道还有别的什么。我真的没怎么听明白除了他说要离开我之外的事情。4年，操蛋的4年！”

 在他们的讨论开始之后（如果这可以被称为讨论的话），这是Merlin第一次听上去真的很受伤。Uther从来都不太擅长安慰别人，他想Arthur大概也不太行，但Uther估计Merlin是那种随时都把情绪摆在脸上，要求别人也如实相待的人，要是他只是假装宽慰最后应该不会有什么好下场。

 “我是说，我们聊起过民事结合，收养小孩之类的事情，如果他想要的话，但他只是说要分手，不会再回来，把我的心丢进垃圾桶。现在那个傲慢的白痴又要复合然后假装我们还是对幸福的小情侣？门也没有。”

 “听我说，Emrys先……”

 “叫我Merlin。”

 “Merlin，Arthur15岁的时候我就知道他对男人和女人都有兴趣，即使他从来没跟我明白的说过。我从来没有表示过反对你们在一起的意见，因为这样Arthur就不会不小心搞大了哪个姑娘的肚子，或者招来某个只对钱感兴趣的小丫头。我应该早些告诉他这些话的，在他……呃。”

 “好吧，这话对我来说没什么意义。这是说明你的意见，不管是臆测的还是真实的，对他来说都比我更重要。”

 一阵小小的沉默，然后Merlin轻声补充道，

 “我以为他爱过我。”

 Uther对此真的没什么好再多说的了，但他觉得自己应该马上再跟儿子详谈一次。

 “真抱歉打扰了您，Pendragon先生。我只是很需要找个明白Arthur的人聊一会。我的朋友都很关心我，但他们并不了解他，说实话，现在就连我也不明白了，但是，嗯，请接受我的歉意。”

 “别担心。”Uther脱口而出，跟Merlin聊天当然是种全新的体验，但他并不觉得厌烦，所以又加了一句，”你可以叫我Uther，如果你愿意的话。”

 他听见Merlin在笑。

 “谢谢，Uther，晚安。”

 “晚安。”

 只有嘟嘟声宣告着Merlin已经挂了电话，有好几分钟Uther都盯着电话出神，然后决定现在还是收拾东西回家去睡个觉吧。

 也许他还得给Arthur打个电话，第二天一早就见个面。

 ----

 “昨天Merlin打给我了。”

 Arthur坐在桌子对面，而Uther看着手中的文件并没有抬头。

 “他什么？”

 “他在电话里中说你是个彻头彻头的大傻子，他绝不会轻易回到你身边来假扮幸福小情侣。你到底跟他说什么了，Arthur？”现在，Uther终于扬起头盯着在椅子里不安扭动的Arthur。

 “我……告诉他自己犯了个错误，说我很抱歉。”

 “你有没有跪在他面前？”

 “我……什么？”

 “你有没有跪着爬到他身边求他？一点都没有？你真的至少应该试一试的。”

 “我还以为你很坚持Pendragon家的骄傲感呢！”Arthur皱着眉头说。

 “而我以为你说过必要的时候愿意收起骄傲。那男孩儿在电话里心都碎了，你最好去认真道个歉，而且这次得做的漂亮些。”

 “你什么时候这么关心我的情感话题了？”

 “自从我发现你在跟Merlin恋爱之后。”

 然后还做了个背景调查，Uther这么想着，但是没说出口。

 “他看上去还挺有趣的，我能看出为什么你这么喜欢他。我等都等不及带他出席正式晚宴，然后看他不小心把酒撒到别人衣服上，或者抱怨身上的燕尾服，要么把董事局里的每个人都招惹个遍。你看着办吧，不论代价是什么。”

 Arthur的眉毛抬起来正好到一个滑稽的角度。

 “父亲……”

 “Arthur，我了解你，我知道你很想他。我快要受不了你这种唧唧哇哇撅着嘴的样子了，所以你最好赶紧去跟他道歉，而且不是那种模糊不清的对不起。告诉他你有多爱他，完全忍受不了没他在身边的日子。上网搜一下情人节卡片上写的话，如果你需要帮忙的话。”

 “呃……”Arthur开口了，但Uther的眼神超级犀利，“好吧，父亲。”

 “行了，去吧。”

 ----

 “Arthur今天找到我现在住的地方来了，基本上是跪着求我回到他身边。”

 Uther叹了口气。Merlin打电话真的从来不先问个好的吗？

 “你好，Merlin。是的，那是我预想中他至少要做的事情。”

 “去他的Arthur Pendragon！你那混蛋儿子！跪在地上！”Merlin说着，Uther几乎能听到他话音中的笑意。

 “你原谅他了吗？”

 “没有。”

 “没有？”

 “对，我听他说完之后就把门甩到他脸上了。我还没准备好原谅他。Gwen也同意的。”

 Uther真的不太关心Gwen到底是谁。现在唯一重要的是Merlin好像还是有些自尊心的，不知怎么的，Uther相信，和Merlin在一起对Arthur是再好不过了，就连那样为了真正重要的事情而屈尊求全也对Arthur有很大好处。

 ”你当着我儿子的面甩了门？我真希望能在现场看看。“

 ”嗯。他当时真的是在求我。我好像没听过他求我，至少自从……哦，不过你大概不想听那段故事的。不好意思。“

 Uther一点也不愿意想象上一次Arthur求人的时候是在干什么，虽然他非常希望Arthur跟Merlin的恋情能成功，但他真的不需要这么多细节。忽然有个念头闪过他的脑中。

 ”Merlin，你现在住在哪儿？如果我没弄错的话，你们之前一起住的公寓是Arthur的。”

 “嗯，是的。我住在朋友家，Lance和Gwen这里。他们人很好，而且我想Lance可能还骂过Arthur。我是说，要是把Lance都惹火了，那场面绝对不好看。他的个性和脾气通常来说就跟个天使一样，要把他惹毛了不是件容易的事情。”

 “那你的东西都在身边吗？”

 “没，当然没啦，我的东西基本还在Arthur那里。我走的时候只带上来一些衣服和私人物品。Gwen本来说可以去帮我拿来的，但是我决定把它们留在那里一段时间，好时时刻刻提醒Arthur我的存在。”

 Uther笑了笑。嗯，这对Arthur有好处。

 “你觉得我应该跟他和好吗？”Merlin问道。

 “我是他父亲。你不觉得在这个问题上我会有先入为主的偏见么？”

 “没有，我不觉得。Arthur很看重你的观点和认同，所以我不认为你会因为这个就偏袒他。”

 Uther想这也许是真的。

 “我想，我儿子犯了个错误伤害了你，而且我认为去认真追求某样东西对他来说不是什么坏事，或者按现在的情况，他想要的某个人。这是你的决定，取决于你是不是还愿意跟他在一起。”

 “呃。这个……嗯。我得好好想想。谢谢。”

 “不客气。”

 电话挂了，Uther努力把注意力集中到工作上，不去想太多关于这个从未谋面的人。

 ----

  _Arthur_ _给我送了花。就算我喜欢男人也不是说我是个姑娘。_

Uther发现手机在开会的时候震动了一下，不得不轻轻咳嗽了一下来掩饰他想狂笑的冲动。向别人道歉看来真的不是Arthur的长处。虽然Uther确实建议送些花什么的，但是他以为Arthur对伴侣的了解能让他不干出送上不被对方赞许的礼物这样的傻事。Uther很快回了信息，强忍不笑出来。

_也许你应该要求送点你一直想要的贵重东西，趁他还在情感脆弱期。_

 过了一会儿手机又震了起来。

  _我以为你不喜欢别人这样占他的便宜，还有他的钱。_

 这次Uther只是笑了笑，把手机放到一边，凝神参加会议。中间休息的时候，其他人起身去倒咖啡，而Uther回复了信息。

  _我显然是低估了一个人要跟他在一起得忍受的事情。你已经得到我的批准，在原谅他之前可以漫天要价。这算是对你多年努力的奖赏。_

 没过多久回应就来了。

  _我真的应该这么做的。能忍他这么久我都快升仙了。我以后再告诉你结果。_

 “你是在给谁发短信？”Olaf坐到Uther身边问道，手里捧着咖啡杯。Uther想，现在说真话也许才是最好的选择。不管怎么说，他还是计划要在他们和好之后带Merlin出席商务场合的，所以现在真的应该先宣传宣传。

 “是我希望马上能成为女婿的人。”（译者注：原文是That was my hopefully soon-to-be son-in-law。因为英文里son in law是不分性别的，中文里除了“女婿”这个词也没有别的好对应了，所以大家懂就行。）

 “哦？Morgana交了新男友？”Olaf看上去挺感兴趣的。Uther只是笑笑。

 “不，我指的是Arthur的人生伴侣。我想在继续开会之前来杯咖啡，抱歉，我离开一会儿。”

 Uther想象着Olaf那张惊呆了的脸。光是这样他就满足挺满足的了，真的等都等不及让同事们亲眼见见Merlin了。

 ----

 “Arthur，进来吧。你跟Merlin怎么样？”某个下午，Arthur出现在他办公室的门前。

 “糟透了。”

 Uther看着Arthur站在门边晃来晃去，手指不停地梳理着头发。

 “我什么办法都想过了，打电话他不接，搞不好他已经把我的号码删了。我去他住的地方，结果他把门摔我脸上。送花，他说他不是个女孩子。老天爷啊，他真的恨死我了。”

 “关上门，过来坐下，Arthur。”Uther的语气中比想象的多了一份温柔。Arthur关上了门。

 “我很想他。我不知道要怎么办了。”Arthur说着坐下，把连埋在手里。

 Uther看着他。他对任何显示柔弱的事情都没什么同情心，但并不是铁石心肠。看到唯一的儿子这般模样让他很不舒服，即使他已经跟Merlin打了不知多少电话，听对方讲述Arthur到底是怎样一个蠢货。

 “他的照片我一直随身带着，时刻提醒我们曾经拥有的，和我轻易丢掉的东西。你想看看吗？”没等他回答，Arthur从口袋里掏出钱包，拿起一张照片——一个黑发男子和Arthur一起坐在公园的草地上。他们微笑地望着对方，满满的爱意和眼里只有对方才懂的秘密。Merlin并不是传统意义上的那种帅气，但他有高高的颧骨和碧蓝的双眼，还有总体上来说非常好看的脸。他看上去几乎是浑身散发着能量和幽默，而Uther再一次明白了为什么Arthur爱他爱的不可救药。在这么多天基本是每天接到对方电话之后，Uther很高兴终于能把声音和脸对上号了。

 “也许你今天应该放个假，回去好好睡一觉。”

 “但是……我得工作，而且……”Arthur说。他的眼睛红红的有些发肿，不知是很久没好好睡上一觉还是因为不久前才哭过的缘故。Uther没有仔细问到底是那种情况。

 “你现在这样子对公司也没什么用，而且你反正也还有不少病假没用，今天下午就别呆在这儿啦。回家去，关上手机，吃点东西再睡上一觉，然后再好好想想怎么去把Merlin追回来。”

 “我买了个戒指。”

 这次轮到Uther惊呆了。Arthur盯着桌子的一角，并没有看他。

 “如果他还愿意要我的话，我要向他求婚。我已经有个戒指了。”

 “Arthur。”

 “我知道，我知道。我太可悲了，不是么？”

 “我从来没想到自己会有这么说的一天，但是也许你应该跟他好好谈谈，真心实意的聊一聊。”

 “嗯，也许吧。我想我还是听你的建议回去好了。谢谢，父亲。”

 ----

 “我好想他。”

 Uther听到电话那头传来Merlin的声音并不是很惊讶。

 “我刚刚在整理当时带出来的东西，从日记里找到了一些刚遇见Arthur的时候的照片。天啊，那时候我真是烦死他了！可现在我已经好几天没跟他说过话了，我一直在看这些照片都以前的日记，我想他想的快疯了。我真希望他会像变魔术一样出现在这里。我打给你之前试过他的电话，但我想他可能不愿意再跟我说话了。”

 在他人生到目前为主，Uther从没设想过自己竟然会为别人的恋爱出谋划策，但显然，现在Arthur和Merlin在对彼此关系的问题上，都很重视他的想法，比其他任何人都多。这可真新鲜，Uther不太确定自己是不是真的应该在Merlin絮絮叨叨的时候给出意见。

 然后他有了个主意。这个主意鬼鬼祟祟的一点都不光明正大，但说不定就能办成好事。

 “你还有Arthur公寓钥匙吗？”

 “嗯，我有。怎么了？”

 “我觉得你应该去再拿些自己的东西，既然你已经开始整理了。在桌子上给他留个纸条，就说你们应该谈谈。”

 “可如果他在那里的话怎么办？如果他讨厌我侵犯他的隐私？如果他终于意识到没有我更好？”

 “别说傻话。现在是下午3点，你啥时候见过Arthur在工作日的这个点在家的？”

 “哦，这倒是。”

 一时沉默之后，Merlin说道，

 “也许我应该现在过去，在他下班之前。谢谢，Uther，真的。”

 Uther忍不住在电话被挂断前笑了。

 ----

  _你骗我。_

 晚上，Uther的手机又震动了起来。他刚到家，拿出手机，丝毫不奇怪是Merlin发来的短信，他决定直话直说。

  _我成功了么？_

 下一条信息非常令人满意。

  _嗯，是的。谢谢。我们谈过了，我会搬回来_ _:)_ _就算他还是个大傻瓜，那也是我的傻瓜。_

 Uther笑了，就算只有区区几个字他也能感到Merlin的快乐。他没什么好再说的，何况他本来就不是个话很多的人。最后，他只是回复道，

  _很好。_

 ----

  _你马上就要成为我的岳父了！_

 Uther收到一条信息，这次还是在开会的时候，勉强才忍住没大笑出来。Merlin已经搬回他和Arthur的公寓好几个星期了。他飞快地输入回应。

  _他有没有单膝跪地？_

  _嗯，他有的。这么短的时间里两次跪倒在我面前。谁想得到呢？_

  _真是恭喜你们两个了。_

 会议剩下的时间里，Uther都把注意力放在了议题上，不过还是忍不住在休息的时候小小地向同事们炫耀了一下儿子订婚的事。回到办公室，他告诉秘书在他最喜欢的餐厅给明晚预订一个三人的位子。现在他大概真的应该见见Merlin Emrys了，而且又碰上这么大的好消息，要是错过这样的机会可真够傻的。

 ----

 “他说他愿意。我们要结婚了。”

 Arthur的声音里充满的单纯的幸福，Uther在电话那头展露出大大的笑容，虽然Arthur的新闻对他来说已经不算新闻了。

 “我真为你感到骄傲。”Uther说道，他平常不怎么说起，但现在的情况下，是句大实话。

 “谢谢，父亲。我只是想打电话告诉你，我们得赶快给Merlin准备准备去参加那些公开场合，要是没人看着，他有时候真的是个灾难。”

 “那最好是你看着他喽，”Uther指出，希望儿子能明了其中的双重含义，不过又很快改变了话题，“婚礼在什么时候？”

 “我们还没决定，说不定在今年秋天。”

 “我希望你们明晚能跟我一起吃顿饭庆祝庆祝。”

 父子俩又聊了一会儿。当Uther终于挂断电话的时候，他对即将到来的事情有些激动，也真心为Arthur和Merlin感到高兴。到最后，一切都会好好的。

 ----

 “Merlin！你到底知不知道这套西装要花多少钱？”

 “对不起，Arthur，我们最好赶紧去把它弄干净。”Merlin道着歉。

 “要是这个洗不掉，我发誓……”

 Uther听见那对小情侣熟悉的吵闹声，决定再来点香槟，Merlin和他预想的一样相当可爱搞笑，到目前为主，他一不小心对某人的裙子发表了大声的评论，因为对着其他人说的话翻白眼而至少冒犯了3个人，把一块芝士蛋糕掉在上好的地毯上，而且如果他那扭动焦躁的样子不是装出来的话，他对身上的西装也浑身不自在。不过显然Merlin也用他自然而然的聊天技术迷倒了半屋子女士，话题完全超越了寻常的经济全球化，还有，令人惊艳的跳舞。Merlin笨手笨脚的，这倒不假，但在舞池里他的优雅浑然天成，整个晚上他是最令人羡慕的舞伴。

 不知怎么的，Arthur并不是很高兴他的未婚夫变得越来越受欢迎。

 Uther饮尽杯中酒，发现Arthur和Merlin还没回来，他找了一会儿，如果有必要的话，他可以遣人去给Arthur弄一套新西服。

 不过当Uther走进男士卫生间的时候，Arthur和他的伴侣都不在那里。

 相反的，他听到隔壁房间传来一些令人相当不舒服的声音，包括衣服蹭来蹭去，有人的指甲在木头上刮过，还有绝对不会弄错的亲吻声。他的怀疑被儿子的声音所证实，

 “哦，天啊，再做一次，就现在，Merlin！求你！”

 然后是Merlin温柔的笑声，

 “耐心点，亲爱的。就快了。”

 看上去家里迎来Merlin这样的新成员可不仅仅是在某些方面带来惊喜和愉悦。Uther轻声笑笑，走回舞会中间，给了这对爱侣一些隐私，又暗自希望在他们完事前会被别人撞见。


End file.
